Corptain
is a Rank S, Drain-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe, and the Omamori tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Biology Corptain is a palette swap of Reuknight. His samurai armor being purple crested with black in most edges, two red wisps floating over his shoulders, his skin is blue with gray patches, pants and zori sandals being brown colored. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch After upgrading the Watch to Rank S, talk to the man at the bottom of the left room on the second floor/first floor of the Gourd Pond Museum in Breezy Hills to hear a rumor about the Old Mansion. Go there and enter the Side House, and interact with the folding screen to reveal stairs leading to the attic. There, you can fight Corptain once every day until he's befriended through the regular method. Yo-kai Watch 2 After completing the main story, you will find a quest near the entrance to the Mt. Wildwood Sacred Tree Path. This will unlock the Yo-kai realm where you meet Corptain and complete his request of stopping the fights in the 3 areas. After doing so, you will need to defeat the leaders in the 3rd area of the realm. After doing so, Corptain will be able to be battled and befriended each day through usual methods. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Corptain can be found rarely in Flatpot Plains exclusively to Red Cat Corp members. As usual with Rare Yo-kai in this game, check if the sightings have him on there. Make sure to bring Yo-kai with the either the Popularity Skill or Equipped with the Superstar Soul Gem. (Note: Popularity Skills don't stack in solo missions, though it is debatable in Co-op mode) Yo-kai Watch 3 Corptain can be found in Bada-Bing Tower or as a frog statue on Mt. Wildwood if you have the S Rank Watch. Alternatively he can also be found as both an enemy and a Clu-T-Fact reward in the S Rank Labyrinth. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | medal = Brave | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = brave|yo-kai = Yomigensui.png}} |20-90|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Drops a foe's SPR with a strange power from the underworld.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes Etymology *"Corptain" is a portmanteau of corpse and captain. *"Yomi Gensui" translates as . *"Genedáver" is a portmanteau of general (general officer) and cadáver (corpse). Trivia See also * Reuknight In other languages fr:Âmiral es:Genedáver de:Corptain Category:Brave Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Vegetables Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Samurai Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps Category:Onechanside Category:Omamori Tribe Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai